The present invention relates generally to coin operated devices for dispensing fragrances and, more particularly, to a coin operated device which can spray a quantity of a user selected fragrance upon user actuation.
Odors common to individual stalls in public restrooms often linger for long periods of time, particularly where adequate ventilation is not available. Accordingly, an occupant of the stall may desire to have a more desirable fragrance sprayed within the stall to eliminate or at least mask the undesired lingering odor.
Various coin operated devices for dispensing fragrances are known in the prior art. Although assumably effective in operation, some devices require a power source for operation, such as electricity, batteries, or compressed air. Further, other devices in the prior art include expensive components such as air compressors.
Thus, it is desirable to have a coin operated fragrance dispenser which allows a user to select from a variety of fragrances. It is also desirable to have a fragrance dispenser which can dispense a fragrance upon a user inserting the proper coinage and pressing a button, without utilizing any additional power source.